Filosofía con Akari
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Chinatsu despierta a Akari a mitad de la noche para que puiese ver algo, y Akari ve las estrellas, y a partir de allí ve muchas cosas dignas de reflexión. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Saludos, compañeros de grupo, aprovecho la oportunidad para subir otro cuento, sin duda con la expectativa de que les va a encantar. Ya verán lo que quiero decir.

 **Filosofía con Akari**

─ Akari-chan… Akari-chan, despierta…

Chinatsu empuja suavemente a su amiga para que despertase, lo cual logra con grandes dificultades. Akari apenas abre los ojos y los talla para enfocar mejor a su amiga, la cual se hallaba de pie. Ambas chicas se encontraban a la intemperie, pues habían salido de campamento como actividad especial organizada por la escuela, aunque al principio Akari no lo recordaba del todo.

─ Hum… ¿qué ocurre, Chinatsu-chan?

─ ¿No estás viendo algo especial, Akari-chan?

Akari vuelve a tallarse los ojos para poder ver mejor lo que le quería mostrar Chinatsu, entonces mira hacia arriba, adonde Chinatsu le señalaba.

─ Yo sólo veo estrellas, Chinatsu-chan.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Eso no te dice nada?

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ Que si no sabes qué significa que veas todas esas estrellas, Akari-chan ─ dice Chinatsu ya salida de sus casillas.

─ Bueno… ─Akari da un largo bostezo, y Chinatsu creyó que se iba a volver a dormir ─ Yo supongo que estas estrellas que veo… significa que el cielo es inmenso, y que vivimos en una gigantesca galaxia que contiene millones y millones de estrellas. Posiblemente hallan aún más planetas, y quién sabe si en alguno habría vida como la nuestra. Eso podría significar que quizá no somos tan especiales como creemos, pues la extensión del Universo significa que hay mucho que debemos buscar… y apenas estamos empezando a explorar su extensión. Otra cosa que yo veo es que todo ese conjunto de estrellas nos enseña lo hermoso que es darle valor a nuestro mundo, pues vivimos en apenas un trozo de roca y metal que hace poco más que flotar en el espacio alrededor del Sol, y por ello nosotras, tú y yo, no contamos ni siquiera como puntos visibles en la extensión de este pequeño planeta, el cual a su vez se reduce a menos que una mota de polvo perdida en una galaxia que se pierde entre miles de millones de otras galaxias, y quién sabe cuánto más nos tiene guardado el Universo para que lo descubramos y comprendamos asimismo el valor de nuestro hogar, a pesar de todos los defectos que pueda tener, pues sus cosas buenas son las que realmente prevalecen. Otra cosa que puedo ver, tomando en cuenta la ausencia de todo halo de luz solar, que estamos cerca de la medianoche. También veo, a juzgar por la ausencia de nubes en el cielo, que estamos enfrentando un clima maravilloso, lo cual me hace sentir realmente feliz y animada.

─ ¿Algo más? ─ dice Chinatsu.

─ Si tengo que pensar en algo más, diría que la cantidad de estrellas da lugar a que podamos divertirnos haciendo constelaciones con ellas. Por ejemplo, allí veo un pequeño cangrejo, y en esas estrellas veo los rostros de Kyouko-chan y Yui-chan.

─ ¿De verdad? No lo había visto de esa manera, si quieres mi opinión.

─ Para que veas que sí. Puedes intentarlo si así lo deseas ─ Akari se acomoda en su saco de dormir, a modo de disfrutar aún más de la vista─. Este cielo estrellado es una verdadera fuente de felicidad para aquellas personas que buscan inspiración y consuelo. Esta vista es realmente perfecta ─ Akari aprovecha la oportunidad para sacar su teléfono y toma una foto de aquel cielo ─. Listo. Estoy segura que onee-chan se alegrará mucho de ver esta imagen. Y por cierto, Chinatsu-chan, ¿qué ves tú con este cielo tan bonito?

─ Lo único que veo es que se nos voló la tienda de campaña en la que estábamos, y no puedo recuperarlo y montarlo yo sola, y ahora, si ya terminaste de pensar en las estrellas, me gustaría que me ayudes a recuperar la tienda, que de lo contrario agarramos una neumonía.

Akari no se había dado cuenta de algo tan elemental, y entonces se había dado cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón. La carpa se hallaba lejos de ellas, y ahora tenía que levantarse para ayudar a su amiga. No pudo evitar sentirse tonta por no haberse dado cuenta.

 **Fin**

* * *

Este es el OS más corto que haya hecho sobre Yuruyuri, ¿qué tal? Ya me dirán qué opinan, y estaré ahí para leer sus opiniones.

Hasta otra


End file.
